wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BryceLozier
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wheel of Fortune History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Summer Bartholomew page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenPoundHammer (Talk) 15:29, January 3, 2012 Free Spin Ask Germanname or whoever contributed to the layout page. I don't pay attention to the Wheel layout. TenPoundHammer 02:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :First, W. Austin Higgins created the layout page. Second, the tables show Free Spin in Round 2 when nighttime switched to all-cash in October 1987 and hence replaced by the off-model $200 a few months later. I've corrected the info on the timeline. (Also, TPH not paying attention to Wheel layouts? That's news to me.) -Daniel Benfield 03:59, February 8, 2012 (UTC) W. Austin Higgins I never "referred" you to him, mainly because I already answered your question – Free Spin was used in Round 2 from October-December 1987. -Daniel Benfield 00:54, February 9, 2012 (UTC) My apologies, I took TenPoundHammer's response of "Ask... whoever contributed to the layout page" and you mentioning W. Austin Higgins as the author of that page, and interpreted it as "Ask W. Austin Higgins for clarification"... BryceLozier 02:05, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Help I think most of the "inside" info for golden-road.net came because one of the board members was an intern on the show for several years and was able to access some inside records. We don't have such an "in" with the show, and I don't know if we ever will. I'm also a little afraid as to how someone with connections might react to the timeline. TenPoundHammer (talk) 00:13, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: WC Page Thanks for the compliment. The original source that I have (on Microsoft Excel) looked like this the whole time. When I put it on the page the first time, I just copied and pasted. It had the chesterfield font originally, but when I saved the page it converted to the other font for some reason. Anyway, as time went on, I updated my document with more accurate colors and corrections, but I couldn't post that on the page for some reason, it wouldn't let me. I wanted to post pictures of it but wasn't sure if I should because then only I could edit it. But eventually I decided to do that. The tables you see are pictures. And I have that disclaimer at the top to message me if you see an error because only I can fix it. W. Austin Higgins (talk) 23:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Season 31 I've been on Wheel's website and on Google news and cannot find one source to confirm the debut date of September 16. Where did you hear that for Wheel of Fortune's 31st season? I'm getting tired of waiting so late into the month. 16:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Email I got your message, but I don't understand why I'd get a response email from Sony stating that "Sony values my opinion" if they are probably not going to do anything as a result of the email. Why would they tell me that? 13:42, September 6, 2013 (UTC) * Standard form-letter response, simple as that. BryceLozier (talk) 15:29, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Sony I was on Sony's FAQ page and I have a question because I'm a bit confused. While Sony does not accept unsolicited material, their FAQ page says that they welcome feedback and suggestions and I was wondering if there is a difference between the two? 10:56, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Season 32 premiere date I don't get this. Ever since Season 29 of Wheel of Fortune premiered two Mondays after Labor Day, I've been trying to get new season premieres to occur on Labor Day Monday. Why would the Wheel producers try to make us wait so long? Up to 2004, they used to premiere nearly every season on Labor Day Monday. In my opinion, people get very excited for a new season and that's why I think premiering Labor Day Monday would be better. Yes, I already saw buyavowel.boards.net and saw indeed that it is premiering on September 15, but I do not like that date, because in my opinion, I think that if they start sooner, people get to enjoy brand new shows sooner. Just saying, I hope one day they will premiere seasons on Labor Day Monday again. 14:42, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Confusion I've been trying to get some answers about my question, but nobody has been answering me. Yesterday, I posted a statement on buyavowel.boards.net about an orange bar that read 65% above my symbol, "JMO." Moments later, I get this message whenever I try to go to buyavowel.boards.net that says that I have been banned. I don't get it. They're banning me because I mentioned an orange bar? I'm just so confused and could use an answer so I can understand what happened. By the way, I wanted to apologize for spoiling the million dollar win on BAV, and I won't spoil anything again. I just want to know why I'd be banned from the site over talking about an orange bar above my symbol? 22:21, September 27, 2014 (UTC) * That orange bar is a warning level. It means because of past screw-ups you were in danger of getting banned if you kept your shenanigans up. And apparently you got on SOMEBODY'S last nerve last night, so I honestly don't know what to tell you. BryceLozier (talk) 22:23, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Yellow $600 The video that MarioGS is referring to when he claims this conclusion about the yellow $600 being $900 only in Round 3 is actually a video that was released LAST YEAR, for Season 32, so as a result, that video does not confirm if the yellow $600 is used in Rounds 1, 2 and 4. I'm very confused here.-- 03:21, September 13, 2015 (UTC) * Check this link and bring yourself up to speed... http://buyavowel.boards.net/thread/7698/season-33-taping-airing-schedule?page=9&scrollTo=72021 BryceLozier (talk) 03:24, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Alan Thicke Very sorry to hear about Alan Thicke's passing. I heard he died from a heart attack while playing hockey with his son. How'd you learn about his passing away? --WheelLover96 (talk) 17:47, December 14, 2016 (UTC) * On Facebook. BryceLozier (talk) 00:18, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Block Log I've been taking a look at the block log and I noticed that one of the reasons some users on this wikia may get blocked is because of consistent low quality to no quality edits. What does a consistent low quality to no quality edit mean? I am asking this because I don't want to make the same mistakes others have been making. --WheelLover96 (talk) 21:04, January 18, 2017 (UTC) * The big thing is adding outright false info (that's one of the reasons I banned Jeremy Stoklosa, among others). Another one would be adding off-topic or spam posts (like 76.247.31.112 did). Right now you're not doing anything wrong, so I wouldn't worry too much. BryceLozier (talk) 21:48, January 18, 2017 (UTC) *Actually, I don't think that was Jeremy who added the false information. That was User:69.47.254.172. I noticed a comment on this link: http://wheeloffortunehistory.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:69.47.254.172 left by Jeremy which would suggest that he wasn't the one who added the false information. He said himself he should be careful so he doesn't get blocked.--WheelFan1982 (talk) 18:50, February 25, 2017 (UTC) * But if you stop and look at 69.47.254.172's posts and Jeremy's posts, you'd notice some near-identical comments from the two, which was enough to convince me they were the same user. BryceLozier (talk) 20:23, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Why did you undo my edits? Or at least the one regarding "We Didn't Start the Fire"? I included a link to the Wikipedia article to back it up. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 23:08, April 8, 2017 (UTC) * The "We Didn't Start the Fire" article didn't cite any sources for that bit of speculation, and Wikipedia itself is not a reliable source. BryceLozier (talk) 00:18, April 9, 2017 (UTC) ** So basically the show's placement under "1981" is questionable at best, so to speak. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 02:25, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Daytime Wheel history I would like to add (or suggest) two additions to the timeline, as listed below: * 1979: Sometime during the year, a contestant wins the first two rounds and places the entirety of his winnings "on account." He goes on to win the third round and uses his combined winnings to buy a car. (I had posed this question many years ago on the old alt.tv.game-shows newsgroup, and such was related. The year was approximate.) * 1982: Sometime during the year, a champion plays for a washer and dryer in the bonus round two days in a row, but fails to solve the puzzle each time. On the third day, she wins a round and buys the washer and dryer. (I recall this incident watching the shows in question, so this would be a fan recollection. This might also lend credence to contestants being discouraged from playing for the big-ticket items, such as a car, during their first two days as champion.) Briguy52748 (talk) 18:11, September 5, 2017 (UTC)]] Nighttime Wheel history At least one to add to the nighttime Wheel history, a fall 1984 episode, which I viewed online yesterday. Forget the episode, but ... Jack Clark, in reading the prize copy for the Baby Watson cheesecakes, gives the price as $3,000 and doesn't correct himself. After Jack is finished with the copy, Pat announces the correct price of the prize ($300). Briguy52748 (talk) 18:12, September 5, 2017 (UTC)]] Wheel of Fortune timeline (syndicated)/Season 15 Just curious, where did you find 5/5/98? TenPoundHammer (talk) 02:43, September 26, 2017 (UTC) * A user on BAV sent me a copy. BryceLozier (talk) 02:48, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Touching base again Wanted to touch base quick ... if I have a personal fan recollection, is it kosher to add or does this have to be sourced somewhere/talked about on a forum such as the old alt.tv.gameshows? Thanks! Briguy52748 (talk) 19:14, October 9, 2017 (UTC)]] * I can't speak for TPH or Dan, but for me, I'm OK with recollections, so long as they're explicitly denoted as recollections. BryceLozier (talk) 22:19, October 9, 2017 (UTC) * The way I've always operated is that if somebody remembers something but it can't be confirmed or denied through research, we list it as a recollection. Having a sourced post/site can certainly be useful, but isn't necessary by any means. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 01:23, October 11, 2017 (UTC) ** Seems reasonable enough. That way, if a tape of the incident in question does surface, and it contradicts what's on the site, we don't look too foolish then. BryceLozier (talk) 05:17, October 11, 2017 (UTC) My edits Sorry about that. I was in an absolutely horrible mood yesterday. TenPoundHammer (talk) 23:51, April 14, 2018 (UTC) * Understood. It happens. BryceLozier (talk) 00:01, April 15, 2018 (UTC) previous contestant and show info Hi - Just found this wiki. I was a 3 time champion of WOF during Season 11. Shows aired 13-15 Dec 1993. What is the proper method to get the info for the shows I was on onto this wiki? Thanks, Marcan McQueen-- 04:39, June 21, 2018 (UTC) email mamcqueen27@gmail.com -- 04:43, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Hello Marcan, always good to hear from former contestants! Feel free to edit the Season 11 timeline page to add relevant information to them (either myself or one of the other admins can do any necessary cleanup work so it matches everything else, if need be). I'd advise reading the Manual of Style for the "dos and don'ts" of editing. Once you've done that, have at it! Manual of Style: https://wheeloffortunehistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:TenPoundHammer/MOS Season 11 timeline: https://wheeloffortunehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Wheel_of_Fortune_timeline_(syndicated)/Season_11 BryceLozier (talk) 05:44, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Will do. FYI - I also have digitized recordings of the shows if that helps you at all... --MarcanMcQ (talk) 16:20, June 21, 2018 (UTC) September 1979 daytime episodes Hello, i saw your earlier reply to me about the two Woolery episodes from 1979 based upon my edits to the daytime episodes known to exist page. I do in fact personally have them in my ever growing classic Wheel collection but i can also give you the links to the episodes themselves as they were recently posted by the contestant Courtenay on her YouTube page within the last month or so, albeit being unlisted (links snipped) RockyRama94 (talk) 05:29, November 28, 2019 (UTC)RockyRama94 Since they're unlisted, I've chosen to scrub them from here. BryceLozier (talk) 08:07, November 28, 2019 (UTC) Ok fair enough, though i do as noted above have copies of the episodes. Anywhere where i can send them to you? RockyRama94 (talk) 13:46, November 28, 2019 (UTC)RockyRama94 September 1979 daytime episodes #2 Hello again, i already know that you said you wanted those two 1979 Woolery episodes which i'd already stated to have in my classic Wheel episode library. Just checking on how or where i can send them to you. RockyRama94 (talk) 15:35, December 1, 2019 (UTC)RockyRama94 Don't worry, I got them from someone (not going to name names). BryceLozier (talk) 19:03, December 1, 2019 (UTC)